Coming Back To You Again
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Daria is a Tomorrow Person, she's had it rough and her relationship makes it worse - complicated doesn't cover it. Disclaimer; I don't own Tomorrow People. Jedikiah Price x OC.
1. Hospital Drama

Stephen and John teleported just within my line of sight. I tried to call out for them but all that came out was a pained groan. I clamped my hand down over the stab wound as I struggled for breath.

"Daria" John knelt beside me "Daria - can you hear me?"

"Yes" I gasped.

"What happened?"

I glanced behind me to the dead man – he had been one of us but he had gone off the rails, he'd tried to kill me. It wasn't as if people wanting me dead was a new thing, it happened all the time - and considering my history it was expected - it was how close he had come. "Right leg… broken? Stabbed…" I lifted my hand to show him. John nodded and pressed my hand back down on top of the wound. I winced.

"Shhhh" he said quietly. I nodded, ignoring Stephen who was freaking out behind us. "Is that all?"

I nodded - I'd had worse, just about.

Stephen interrupted, "Are you okay? You need to go to a hospital, I-"

"No. No hospitals" I choked.

"She's right" John agreed "No hospitals"

"Well we need to do something!"

"Steven" John growled.

I coughed, spluttering as I tasted blood, "Take me to Jedikiah"

"What?" They both asked in angry shock.

"Jedikiah! Get me to Jedikiah!"

John took a deep breath, calming himself "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Stephen you're going to have to take her"

"What? Why-"

"Jedikiah can help. Please Stephen" I looked up at him.

He was hesitant but eventually he put his trust in John and I. "Okay" Stephen put both hands on my arm and teleported us to the foyer at Ultra. I knew I was loosing a lot of blood. The room was swimming and I couldn't distinguish different voices, until I heard _him_. "Daria! Daria? Can you hear me? It's Jedikiah, I'm here, Daria, I'm here"

Everything was dimming, I couldn't breath, I was letting go.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

I blinked. The room was bright, too bright, too clinical, too harsh. I could feel plastic pipes against my face and the IV drip in my arm; uncomfortable. The bed was soft and warm. I turned my head to see Jedikiah sleeping in a chair beside the bed, his arm stretched out holding my hand. I smiled just a little and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Jedikiah jumped and blinked alert, smiling when he saw I was awake.

"Hey" I rasped, my throat dry and sore.

"Hello Daria" Jedikiah smiled and brought a cup over to me to drink from. He brought the cup to my lips and let me finish the water.

I breathed deeply before asking, "How long was I out for?"

He swallowed, "2 days" he said, leaning forward. "How do you feel?"

"Sore – I can't feel my leg; it was just a break, right?"

"Yeah, it wasn't clean but it was just broken, it's in plaster now"

"Good" I nodded, twitching my nose. Jedikiah stared it me, his eyes full of something I couldn't place. He rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand. "Jed? What is it?" I frowned, "Jed?"

He was silent for a moment longer. When he answered me his voice was quiet, hoarse "You died; for three minutes, you were medically dead."

We were silent for a moment as I let the statement sink in. "I was… dead." He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Well, that's new" I joked half-heartedly.

Also trying to lighten the mood, Jedikiah joked, though his voice was still rough "I know I said that I wanted to see you again soon, but this wasn't what I was thinking."

I laughed weakly, screwing up my face as I felt the tubing rub against my face, "Any chance of getting these off?"

"I'll see a doctor about it soon."

"How long until I'm out of here?"

"At least another week or so, until I'm sure you're stable. You had some internal injuries I want to keep an eye on"

"Oh"

"You don't need to sound so disappointed" Jedikiah said, mocking slightly.

I smirked, "My lot don't like me as is without staying here"

"I understand, but you gave me quite a scare, Daria, I thought I'd lost you. You need to be one hundred percent better before I let you out of here."

"Keeping me here against my will now?" I gently mocked.

"Is it really against your will?" He said softly. Jedikiah got up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Don't" I breathed, my whole body tensing up at being in such close proximity to him again. "Jedikiah, please - we're not... when I left I was serious. I can't... You kept it all from me. How can I trust you again, after that" my voice had quickly trailed off to a whisper, there was no conviction to my arguments. I got lost in his eyes, and he knew I was struggling to hold myself back.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm sorry." Too gently, he brushed my hair away from my face, "Daria", he whispered softly "I miss you"

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as Jedikiah lent in towards me. I closed my eyes as he cupped my neck, tried to slow my breathing. It had been too long since we were this close. Gently his lips pressed against mine. I sat up, against my body's protest, holding on to Jedikiah's shirt. He held me securely in his arms.

When we broke apart for breath, I pressed my forehead against Jedikiah's shoulder, sucking in air. We shared short kisses, allowing us to breath. "We shouldn't…" I muttered under my breath.

"You're not stopping though" he whispered back between kisses.

"Doesn't mean it's right" I kissed him once more before leaning my head against his chest and closing my eyes.


	2. Flashback - Proposal

Okay, so basically I got a review mentioning that Jedikiah had an engagement ring and normally men done have them, so... Yeah, that's a mistake on my part because I know f all about engagement/ marriage and I was making stuff up, so to continue in that pattern I wrote this to have a sweet story behind it instead of just one of my mess ups, so, hope you enjoy x

XXXXXX

I stood with a plastered on smile, nodding along to the conversation without actually listening at all. The older couple eventually moved along and my smile fell, "Oh my _God_, Jed" I groaned.

He smiled, amused, "A few hours longer, that's all"

"We've been here for nearly five hours, surely it would be fine if you left a little early" I all but pleaded, I loved Jed but if I had to sit through another four hours of 'fund raising' I'd crack up. Today we'd set up the full thing essentially; decorations, cutlery, centre pieces, flowers, raffle prizes, auction items, table cloths, seat covers, name cards - bloody _Hell_ the name cards, the bloody seating plan too, ugh. Not that that was unusual, it's what we went through every time.

"I know you hate these too, but we _need_ money for the project, and I _have_ to stay to the end to hand out the raffle prizes and arrange money for the auctions." He held my arms gently, "Daria, we've only got two more after today, then we should have more than enough funding, maybe even another sponsor. And tonight _is_ going to be worth staying for." He kissed my forehead.

"You say that every time"

"Well this time I mean it, it will be worth it tonight, I promise"

"It's on worth it because I'm here with you, which I could be doing at home..."_ In bed,_ I added telepathically.

Jed laughed quietly, "Now that's not fair"

"How do you think I feel" I teased.

He sighed with a smile in his face then pressed a kiss to my forehead, "And you do look beautiful"

"Oh yes, of course, win me over by compliments" I laughed.

XXXXXX

The end of the night took it's time to arrive, but when it did I was relieved – everyone slowly left, leaving only Jed and I to tidy up – everything needed to be put back the way it was for a conference the next morning.

With a little help from telekinesis, it didn't take too long. We packed the last of the decorations back into boxes and with a sigh, I sat down on the stairs. Jedikiah smiled, picking up the high heeled sandals I'd kicked off earlier and coming to sit by my side. He kissed my temple, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Thank you"

"I couldn't just leave you to do everything yourself... well, I could, but that would be unfair" I teased.

He pressed a kiss to my lips, "I love you, you're wonderful, you're brilliant, you're awesome, I love you so much"

"I love you to Jed, so much"

"I'm really happy you said that, because I've got something to ask you. It was a bit spur of the moment so I may have messed up a bit but..."

"Jed, what are you talking about?"

"Daria" he went into his inside pocket and produced a small black box, "will you... please, marry me?"

"... yes" I nodded enthusiastically, "yes, _yes_!"

"Thank God" he stared down at the box in his hand, "Now, uh, this is where I messed up... It's not an engagement ring, but, um, I thought you'd love it so I bought it, so, yeah..." he opened the box and showed me the set of two thick gold rings, engraved with a dragonfly and a little dotted trail, on one side they were cut in a groove so that they fit together like a jigsaw, "I could only get them as a set, and I didn't know your size, and-"

"No, they're awesome" I grinned.

"Really?"

"_Yeah_"

"Well, let's see if it fits" Jed took out one of the rings and took my hand, slipping the ring onto my finger, it was slightly too big, but it fit comfortably. I grinned. "Well, that is what I would consider a success. But I have no idea what to do with the other one"

"You take it"

"What?"

"You take it, you wear the other one – I mean it's never going to fit your finger but, keep it, I don't know, I'll buy you a chain to put it on" I laughed and soon he joined in.

Jed nodded, "Yeah, okay – okay... I told you it would be worth it"


	3. Interrogate

I paced back and forth anxiously. I hated knowing Jedikiah was just on the other side of that door. John and Kara were in there now 'talking' to him; it didn't reassure me. I sighed loudly and went through. At the moment they were actually talking but there was blood on his face and shirt. "Ah, Daria - how nice of you to join us" Jedikiah said sarcastically, he was pissed at John and Kara - it wasn't hard to tell.

"Just cooperate and we can get you back as soon as possible" I told him plainly - if John thought I couldn't be distant with him, he wouldn't let me near him again, not like he had any right to tell me what to do, but I didn't like to pick fights.

"You know I can't tell them anything" the way he looked at me gave me pang of guilt right within my heart. I looked away.

John came over to me, speaking quietly he said "If we leave you with him do you think you will be able to talk some information out of him?"

"…Yes. I'll try at least" John nodded then called back to Kara and they left me with him.

"How nice of them to give us some alone time" he commented dryly.

"Jed" I said softly as I walked over to him.

As I walked I could see him taking in every inch of me, I felt exposed, vulnerable. "Daria, please don't be the 'good cop' here"

"I'm not. What's Thanatos? I remember you saying it before but I never knew what it meant" I crouched in front of him so I didn't feel like I was bearing down on him "Jedikiah please" I rested my hands on his knees.

"Daria" he leant forward as far as the belt around his chest would allow "Please don't do this"

"We _need_ to know" I told him firmly "please Jed"

"Daria, stop this, please - I _can't_ tell them."

"Could you tell me?" I intertwined my fingers and his, trying not to show my irritation, if I could just get him to relax then maybe he'd slip up.

"Daria, please" he warned gently, "don't do this, "

"I've told you Jed, we need to know - this is important. What is Thanatos?" I growled, becoming frustrated.

"Please Daria, just let me go - take me back to Ultra or even take me home, please, Daria? Just do that for me"

That was it. "You have no right to ask me for _anything_" I snarled. Anger coursed through me, I'd tried to put it aside but enough was enough. I stood, stepping back, "Morgan? Hmm? That's her name isn't it? I would have liked to have known, by the way. Does she know about me? Your _still_ fiancée? How long have you two been together? Because unless it happened in the last _week_, you've had opportunity to _tell me!_"

I felt the anger rise in my voice, before I had started down that route I hadn't been overly upset that he was seeing someone else - but we were still engaged! He still wore the ring on a chain around his neck and I still wore mine and every time he saw me he would tell me that he still cared! So why was he skulking around with some other Tomorrow Person if he still, apparently, loved me?!

"Daria-"

"Just talk to John, please" I turned my back on him, walking away.

When I got to the door, Jedikiah called me, "Daria!" I paused for a moment but didn't look back. "I'm sorry" he called.

"Prove it" I left the room.


	4. In Hidding

Jedikiah was now in hiding, it made sense really, with the situation he'd gotten himself into. But of course, I'd dragged myself into it as well. I knew he was at risk, if any of the Tomorrow People found him he would be killed. So I'd stepped in, volunteering myself as a personal body guard. Idiot I was.

I stalked around the outside of the old building, triple checking for any sign of other people. But we seemed to be safe - of course, the 'we' is intentional, I would be killed too if I was found helping Jedikiah. Thunder rumbled and I made the decision to go in for the night. Walking inside I pushed my hair back from my face. Jedikiah sat against the opposite wall, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his hands "Jed" he looked up and smiled at me, still shocked that I'd stayed with him.

"Daria" he indicated the spot next to him and I sat down. The building was cold, there was no heating or electricity in the place, but I'd acquired some blankets and recovered some warm coats from Jedikiah's place. The blankets were still folded a little way off, untouched, but each of us wore a heavy coat. I had leather gloves, a thick scarf and had pulled my hood up for some extra warmth – Jedikiah had nothing like that; he'd shoved his hands under his arms and turned up his collar, but it was obvious he was still cold.

Jedikiah was shivering beside me. I pulled of my scarf and leant in to him, wrapping it securely around his neck. "There" I said with a sigh, "is that any better?"

He tucked the end of the scarf into his coat and nodded, "Thank you"

I sat back and flicked up my hood again, snuggling down into the coat as much as possible. "Later I'll go and find another scarf and get you some gloves"

"…thank you, Daria"

I glanced at him. Jedikiah looked nervous, he fidgeted while staying as still as he could, blinked more than normal and his eyes constantly shifted to me for the briefest of seconds before looking away again. "Jed, what's up?"

"What?"

"What's going on? You look like you're ready to bolt."

He laughed shortly, "No, that's… I'm not going to do that"

"Then what? What's got you so wound up?"

He twisted, leaning his side against the wall as he looked down on me. "You have no idea, do you?" He sighed "it's… you. I'm all… _this_, because of you."

I blinked, "But… What?"

"Why on Earth did you choose to come with me? Leave your friends, your home and come with emme/em at risk of your emlife?!/em" He grew angrier as he went on.

"Jed," I reached for his hand as he cupped my cheek, "I… I just… I couldn't just let you die. You'd have no chance on your own – I needed to make sure you'd be safe"

He stared in my eyes, searching for any trace of a lie, "But emwhy?/em" He whispered, close to me.

"Because…" I couldn't answer fully, I tried but the words forced their way back down my throat.

"_Why_, Daria?"

I swallowed, "Because I care about you" That was enough for him. He leant in and gently pressed his lips to mine. "Jed…"

"Yes?"

"I… You know… that… that you… still mean… _a lot_ to me."

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, "And you know I love you too" his deep voice vibrated in my ear. His lips attacked my neck, raising a moan from my throat. I clung on to the back of his jacket as he slipped his hands under my heavy coat and pulled me closer.

"Jedikiah Price," I whispered. He looked up at me, eyes locked on mine, and I said something I hadn't uttered in years "I love you"


End file.
